Computing devices can retrieve and display network-accessible content pages, such as web pages, that are hosted by or otherwise provided by other computing devices. In a common scenario, the computing device that requests and displays the content may be referred to as the client computing device or user computing device, and the computing device that hosts or otherwise provides the content may be referred to as the server computing device.
The content pages retrieved and displayed by user computing devices may include text, images, video, executable code, and the like. When the content pages include text, users can often perform interactive operations on the text, such as initiating automatic searches for specific text with the page. When the search text is found within the page, it is typically highlighted for the user. When content pages include images of text (e.g., images with rasterized text) the text in the images may not be searchable. Some servers provide content searching capabilities in such cases by allowing users to submit search terms. The servers can then highlight the search terms in an updated version of an image, and provide the updated image with the highlighted text to the client devices.